Poverty is a prevalent and serious risk factor for child psychopathology that is difficult to eliminate or reduce. However, empirical research has demonstrated that primary and secondary control coping acts as a buffer in the face of economic stress. The goal of this research is to evaluate a preventive intervention for low-income children and families, aimed at the prevention of symptoms of internalizing (e.g., depression) and externalizing (e.g., conduct problems) disorders via the enhancement of coping skills. To address this goal, the empirically supported Primary and Secondary Control Enhancement Training Program will be adapted for use in a prevention-oriented group setting. The efficacy of the intervention will be assessed by examining changes in children's coping skills and deviations from baseline trajectories of internalizing and externalizing symptoms. Implementation quality will be assessed using measures of treatment fidelity, program completion, and participant satisfaction. Results will provide evidence for the efficacy of the prevention program, information regarding potential future improvements, and will lay the foundation for long-term follow-up to examine the stability of intervention-related changes in psychological symptoms and coping skills. [unreadable] [unreadable]